


untitled

by were_lemur



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For comment_fic's lonely prompt: Don or Charlie/Ian, pretend non-con/rough sex "It's the only way he can truly let go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

_don't, please, god, no_

To Don, it looks like Ian is praying. But he hasn't said "cantaloupe," which as a safe word has the advantage of being unlikely conversation for even a _pretend_ rape. And if it's silly, well, so is the notion of Ian bound and helpless beneath him.

 _please stop it hurts i can't_

This isn't really Don's kink -- he doesn't really think he _has_ any kinks -- but it's the only way Ian can truly let go. So he tightens his grip, speeds the pace, pounds hard until Ian's body arches beneath him.

 _god yes oh god yes_   



End file.
